Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an annular display device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to an annular display device having a touch function and a fabrication method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Because an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has advantages such has self-lighting, wide view angle, rapid response time, low operating voltage, thin panel, the OLED display is generally used in existing annular display devices. For example, most of intelligent watches use the OLED display as a main display. In addition, due to fast development of the touch control technology, a touch module is applied in a flexible electronic device for providing a convenient interface to a user.
However, an annular display device having the OLED display and the touch module needs high fabrication cost. Therefore, there is a need to develop an annular display device and its fabrication method with relatively low fabrication cost.